grimmfall_fanfictionfandomcom-20200213-history
Akiridions
Akiridions are a species of inorganic energy-based beings native from the planet Akiridion-5. History According to legend the Akiridion race was created by a god named Gaylen who at the strength of his core was said to have crushed the stars and used their dust to created the Akiridion homeworld of Akiridion-5. But as his strength grew so to did his greed, no one had the strength and courage to face him all but one. A royal Akiridion named Seklos built a cannon powered by the life force of her own core and destroyed Gaylen. Gaylen's core was still active but the royals hid it for they feared it was far too powerful for anyone to have. Physical Description The Akiridions are distinguished by their blue-color humanoid body, electric-blue hair and glowing eyes. They are energy lifeforms with corporeal bodies that comes from their life cores, which are their very life-forces and souls. An Akiridion will not die as long as its life core is not destroyed, but if its physical body is destroyed, its reconstruction would take an indeterminate amount of time. A common Akiridion only has two arms, two eyes (with the exception of Varvatos Vex, General Morando, and Loth Saborian, who have four eyes), three or four fingers, and their life cores are more rectangular with three linings. A royal Akiridion has four arms, five fingers, and their life cores have a more unique style than a commoner Akiridion's. Civilization The Akiridions lives in a society characterized by its cult for technology. Its science and maths are so advanced that make Earth's technology look more primitive than theirs. As mentioned by Krel, Akiridions gather knowledge through thermogenic cosmesis rather than being taught, which is most likely why they are more intelligent than other life forms. Because of their level of technology they are regarded as one of the most advanced civilizations in the galaxy. They live in a monarchy, ruled by royal family houses. For hundreds of keltons(years), Akiridion-5 stood divided between two houses. The House Akram of Queen Coranda's ancestors and House Ventis of King Fialkov's ancestors. They celebrate the joining of the two great houses into House Tarron, who rules in peace until the coup of General Morando. Powers & Abilities Akiridions are stronger, faster, durable, agile, intelligent, and have better reflexes than an average human. Also, being inorganic life forms, they have little need of food or drink for substance, and it is assumed that they have a level of hypermetabolism, as shown when Aja ate an entire Diablo Maximus burrito with no digestive problems. They also have vacuum adaption as they don't require oxygen to survive in space and, much like Trolls, can live longer than an average human without physically aging. Weaknesses In addition for being energy-based beings, despite their enhanced durability, Akiridions can lose their physical bodies if they suffer too much damage. However, they don't truly die as long as their life cores remain intact. If the core is active blue, they can be placed in stasis and the Akiridion's body can regenerate for an undetermined amount of time (unless crushed into bits). But if the cores are dead gray, then stasis is not possible and the Akiridion is completely dead. Trivia * In the episode "Truth Be Told", Aja confirms that Akiridions cannot fly on their own, especially on Earth. * Most Akiridions speak with different variety of accents. A few examples: ** Aja and Coranda speak with some kind of Russian accent. ** Krel and Fialkov speak with a Hispanic accent. ** Varvatos speaks with some kind of Southern accent. ** Zadra and Izita speak with some kind of English accent. ** Morando speaks with some kind of unique accent that's hard to tell. *** Morando's voice actor, Alon Abutbul, has a hybrid accent, due to being an Israeli with French-Algerian and Egyptian ancestry. * Akiridions don't need oxygen to breathe. * Like Trolls, Akiridions live much longer than humans, they can live for centuries. * The Akiridions are first mentioned by Toby and Jim Lake Jr. in GrimmFall: Hail Crom. *The Akiridion's physiology is similar to that of the Gems but their are many differences. **Unlike the Gems their bodies are made of energy rather than light and when an Akiridion's body is destroyed they derezz instead of being poofed. For an Akiridion to regenerate their body their core must be placed within a stasis chamber. The process can take a couple of months. **An Akiridion's core is located inside of their own body instead of the outside like a Gem's. * Terms for units of time on Akiridion-5 differ from those on Earth, but are equivalent to the following: ** Sekton(s) = second(s) ** Mekron(s) = minute(s) ** Horvath(s) = hour(s) ** Delson(s) = day(s) ** Wardon(s) = week(s) ** Parson(s) = month(s) ** Kelton(s) = year(s) *Akiridion-5 is located 40,000 light keltons (years) from Earth. Category:Races